The storm inside -Yu Yu Hakusho fandom-
by Anne-Marrie95
Summary: A great power is unleashed. But this power attracts a lot of danger. With both parents dead and a blind brother, Yumi has to find her strength to defeat the cruel demon that hurt her family. She finds help in the human's world, where she meets Hiei and Kurama. With time, Yumi falls in love, but she keeps it hidden from the demon she felt in love with.
1. The beginning of a long journey

**_Disclaimer_** ** _:_** Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yumi, Ryma, Ryouta and his family belong to me.

 ** _Summary:_** Ryma in hunted by a demon that wants her powers and this causes a lot of trouble for her "body", a young wolf demon. Because of Ryma's energy, the demon kills Yumi's parents and blinds the girl's elder brother. Until Yumi reaches her maturity, the hunter never shows up, but once she did, the demon starts hunting her again. Yumi finds some new friends and she decides to join them for the Dark Tournament. During the tournament, she has the occasion to kill the hunter, but the person she loves is in danger and she has to decide what to do, and her decision is to save the beloved one. In the end, the hunter is killed and everything starts getting better and better... or, this is what Yumi thinks.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ The story follows mostly Yumi's struggles to protect her family and friends. There will be two story lines, one from Yumi's perspective(the most of the story) and one from Ryma's perspective. If the perspective changes if will use the line to announce it. The story also has some connections with the anime plot line, especially during the Dark Tournament. The story is beta read by _AbandonedSock_.

* * *

 ** _Chapter I. The beginning of a long journey_**

One body, two different souls. Each one of them with its own personality, and its own appearance. One of them with a shy, calm, and quite personality, the other one aggressive, and short-tempered. They are Yumi Yoko and Ryma, the golden wolf, sharing the same body, the same heart, the same mind, but not the same perspective. While Yumi prefers peace, and harmony, Ryma would rather be in the middle of the fight.

During her childhood, Yumi felt another presence inside that was the opposite of her. She began talking to the other person inside and about her ability to crate and manipulate ice.

 _How do I do that, Ryma? Come on, tell me. It_ _'_ _s_ _not that simple, like the blade and those small balls that hit a moving target…_ Yumi asked her inner friend, but she got no answer. _Ryyyyyyymaaa! Come on! Ryma! Tell me! How am I supposed to do this?_

 _Shut up, you little brat. Just focus, you can do it. Is just a dance, for Goodness' sake! Just dance the way you feel and try to control those effin' snowflakes._

With no other choice than to listen to Ryma, Yumi started dancing, and around her the snowflakes started dancing as well. When the small child tried to touch one, it cut her, and the beautiful dance stopped.

What Yumi did not see as she had been playing was a treasure hunter watching her. She happily ran to tell her elder brother about her new ability.

"Ryouta, Ryouta, I found out something new." she happily jumped around her brother.

"What is it, little sister? What have you find out? A new ability?"

"Yes. The snowflakes are dancing around me and they cut." She showed him her bleeding finger. "They seem to be some sort of attack."

"Mom's going to kill me if she sees this cut. But I'm glad you discovered more about your powers, Yumi."

"Why are you sad, brother? Is there something wrong?"

"Because you have the power of ice… I sense something wrong in the air."

Yumi saddened, leaving her brother's arms. She had expected her brother to be happy for her, but he was not. Running into the woods, she began crying. The calm snow was rapidly turning into a snow storm, with strong wind. She was able to easily find her way through that storm, however, her brother, who had been running after her, got lost, unable to reach his sister.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. Please, come back. Please, I'm begging you. Please! I'm sorry… I'm happy you discovered your powers. Please, Yumi, let's go back home. Mom and dad are waiting for us."

Yumi appeared from the storm and tightly hugged her brother. She was crying a lot, the marks of tears still visible. Ryouta embraced her, picking her up in his arms. He kissed her forehead, smiling down at her.

"Let's go home, sister. Mom and dad are probably waiting for us."

"Ok, let's go. I'm cold, brother…"

"I'll keep you in my jacket until we reach home. This storm is really cold. And to think you made it… It's really amazing."

"I'm really surprised by this. It seems that my powers are connected to my feeling. But I didn't want to start it."

"It's ok, Yumi. You can do so much more with your powers, you just have to learn how to use them." Ryouta tried to comfort her, and at the same time, to make her accept her unique abilities.

On their way home, the brothers talked about her powers, and about Ryma too. She had to tell him, she felt a bit responsible, because he'd always helped her whenever she had problems. She told him about her inner friend, how that person explained her how to do some tricks, or more complicated exercises.

By the time they got home, their parents were already outside, looking for them. They were both worried about them. Yumi ran in her mother's arms, and showed her the snowflakes dancing around her hands. Her mother watched the dance fascinated, and kissed her daughter on her forehead. The old female was very proud of her, but at the same time the parents were both scared. Their daughter's powers were great, but dangerous too.


	2. A big loss in one moment

**_Disclaimer_** ** _:_** Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yumi, Ryma, Ryouta and his family belong to me.

 ** _Summary:_** Ryma in hunted by a demon that wants her powers and this causes a lot of trouble for her "body", a young wolf demon. Because of Ryma's energy, the demon kills Yumi's parents and blinds the girl's elder brother. Until Yumi reaches her maturity, the hunter never shows up, but once she did, the demon starts hunting her again. Yumi finds some new friends and she decides to join them for the Dark Tournament. During the tournament, she has the occasion to kill the hunter, but the person she loves is in danger and she has to decide what to do, and her decision is to save the beloved one. In the end, the hunter is killed and everything starts getting better and better... or, this is what Yumi thinks.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ The story follows mostly Yumi's struggles to protect her family and friends. There will be two story lines, one from Yumi's perspective(the most of the story) and one from Ryma's perspective. If the perspective changes if will use the line to announce it. The story also has some connections with the anime plot line, especially during the Dark Tournament. The story is beta read by _AbandonedSock_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2. A big loss in one moment**_

Since had I discovered my new powers, my parents have started acting more and more protective. They were hiding something from me, but I couldn't figure out what. Even my brother has become stricter, and even more cautious than before whenever I want to go outside alone. Is like they want to keep me between 4 walls… Like I am supposed to stay in a cage…This kind of sucks, because I hate staying in the house, I love being outside and playing all day long. I can't do this inside.

 _I'm bored, shrimp. Go out and let me play a little!_ Ryma said, on a completely disrespectful tone.

 _I can't go out, you know? Mom and dad are keeping me inside since I told them about my abilities._ I answered sadly.

 _It's not like you've never been outside without them being aware of it. You can go out through the kitchen, and then we can do whatever we want._

 _I can't, why don't you understand? They are scared of something. I can feel that, all of them are. They are afraid that I might get hurt, or kidnapped. Even if they don't tell me why I have to stay inside, Ryouta never hides anything from me. Someone is after me, and that someone wants me dead._

 _This is impossible! Only if someone knows about me, and this is out of discussion. No one knows what I've done. And is not like I've changed your element or something. You were born an ice wolf, so is not such a big deal._

I sighed and decided to leave Ryma thinking of an explanation. I was certain that she knew the reason why someone was after us. Maybe she can find an explanation for all of this. I was sure Ryma had some enemies before she saved me, but I couldn't see why would those demons would hurt me… I'm not similar to her in appearance, her hair is blonde and her eyes golden, while I have brown hair and purple eyes. My brother may look similar to her, with his blond hair, but his eyes are sky-blue.

For the whole day, I had to play inside, which was a bore for the most part. When my brother would stay and play with me, it was a bit funny, but all on my own it was really boring, even creepy. I was used to hear the birds singing, the sounds of nature could always make me calm, but in my room the birds' songs were barely loud enough to be heard, I couldn't listen to the wind dancing between the leafs… the silence was too much for me.

By night fall, my parents had heard a noise outside. It is not from a wild animal, they rarely came this close to the house. It must have been either a human, or a demon. Both mom and dad took us and hid Ryouta and me in the basement.

"Take care of your sister, Ryouta." Dad said to my brother, before he left to help mom.

"Ryouta, I'm scared. I smell a bad person…" I told him, while hiding behind him.

He wrapped me in his arms, trying to keep me calm. A frighten wolf has a different scent than a calm one. He kept telling me that mom and dad were fine, that I could sense that smell because I didn't know the person who was at that point in our house. However, I could tell he was lying. I knew that evil someone was in there, but I couldn't convince him. Or rather, he had already figured it out and he was trying to calm me down. Needless to say, it was impossible for me to stay calm when our parents were fighting someone who was after me.

"Don't worry, lil' sis. Mother and father will take care of that evil. You'll see, they'll be fine." Ryouta said, not even half as convincing as he uses to be. It was obvious he was worried too.

I looked up at him, and he smiled down on me. As I tried to smile back, dad was being thrown through the door and into the room. Mom was running immediately by his side, helping him get up.

"Protect your sister, Ryouta." Dad almost yelled at my brother, right before I saw him struggled with a rope. At the other end of the rope stood a tall man, with black hair and deep blue eyes. When he saw me, he smiled, but his smile looked rather like a victorious grin.

"Brother, he is scary… " I whispered to my brother, as he held me even tighter.

"I know, but we can't run anymore. We have nowhere to run…" he smiled as if all of this was just a game. I hated that nervous smile. But he had a plan, I could feel it.

The creepy man was watching me. His eyes, following my movements, like my family didn't even exist.

"You will be mine, little princess. Your power will be mine in only a few minutes." The evil man said, like he had already got me, as if my family was already dead.

"You'll have to pass us to reach her. We won't let you get her." My mom yelled at him, and tried to hit him, only for him to grab her hand and throw her against a wall. Dad was growling slowly, and tried to attack him as well, but he too has ended up thrown near mom.

The man walked in front of them. He was mad. He grabbed mom by the neck and struggled her until she no longer fought back. Dad began crying, but he was stabbed in the heart with a knife. Both of my parents were dead in no more than one bloody minute, and I couldn't do anything… I started shivering. My brother will be next.

"Because you're still a kid, boy, I'll let you run." The man spoke calmly, with a small smile on his face. "Run, boy, didn't you heard me?"

"I won't let you have my sister." Ryouta was as serious as he could be. He stepped in front of me. I grabbed his hand and tried to make him move, but he just stood there waiting.

"As you wish, boy. But I won't kill you this time. It would be a waste to kill such a sweet boy... Let's see how can you protect your little sister when you can't see her. " The man threatened him with a grin. He walked in front of us and tried to catch me, but oni-san caught his hand first. This made the demon even madder. He raised Ryouta up to his level and he slammed my brother to the wall. After he whispered some sort of a spell, my brother's eyes went white. "Good luck, little princess." He told me right before he vanished.

I ran up to my brother, I helped him stand up. His eyes were grey, a dark grey, that disappeared only several seconds later.

"Oni-san, can you see me?" I asked him, worried. Although I stood right in front of him, he didn't seem to see me. He was looking right through me.

"I'm sorry, Yumi, but I can't see you. I'm so sorry, sister… " He whispered to me and held me with all his strength. "We must run away from here. He will come back."


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yumi, Ryma, Ryouta and his family belong to me.

 **Summary:** Ryma is hunted by a demon that wants her powers and this causes a lot of trouble for her "body", a young wolf demon. Because of Ryma's energy, the demon kills Yumi's parents and blinds the girl's elder brother. Until Yumi reaches maturity, the hunter never shows up, but once she did, the demon starts hunting her again. Yumi finds some new friends and decides to join them for the Dark Tournament. During the tournament, she has the opportunity to kill the hunter, but the person she loves is in danger and she has to decide what to do. Her decision is to save the one she loves. In the end, the hunter is killed and everything starts getting better and better... or, this is what Yumi thinks.

 **Author's Note:** The story follows mostly Yumi's struggles to protect her family and friends. There will be two story lines, one from Yumi's perspective (most of the story) and one from Ryma's perspective. If the perspective changes, I will use the line to announce it. The story also has some connections with the anime plot line, especially during the Dark Tournament. The story is beta read by _AbandonedSock_.

* * *

Years past and that demon never showed up again. Now, I was 10 years old. My brother got married and he and his wife were waiting for a baby. I was still on their tail. I tried to find my own way, but Ryouta never let me leave their side. He kept telling me that we were a family and family stays united, no matter what. But I felt like I was the fifth wheel of the cart. Besides, they were spending the few money we earned for food for all of us. It would have been easier if they would spend money only for them both. They could have eaten properly without the third mouth to feed. However, Ryouta won't let me leave.

 _Hey, Yumi, why don't you leave during the night? He won't notice until the next morning. Also, you can write some sort of a note or shit like that._ Ryma whispered to me, although she knew no one could hear.

 _I can't, Ryma. I promised my brother I wouldn't leave them. Plus, I'm sure Ryouta will search for me_. I told her, a bit sad. I knew my brother would come after me. I felt that deep in my heart. Although he became blind when we were young, he still kept me by his side. _Ryma, let's leave tonight. I can't make his family suffer like he did years ago…_

 _Are you sure about this? You said earlier that your brother will search for you._ She reminded me while sounding a bit sad and unsure.

 _I'll leave a note for them. The little child has the right to live a nice life and he deserves to have both his parents by his side. If I die, then he won't find out about his aunt. That is not a big loss. But if he dies before he is even born, Luna and Ryouta will be destroyed… I don't want to hurt them, ok? I just don't want to see them sad…_

Ryma didn't answered me. She had the same opinion I had. But still, I could tell that she disagreed with me to some degree. She was hiding something from me.

 _You never give up this fast. What's wrong? Do you sense something wrong?_ I asked her, hoping she would tell me what the problem is. But, again, she didn't speak. _Come on, don't give me the silent treatment. You know I hate that. What's going on with you?_ I tried again, this time a sigh made itself heard.

 _You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you then. I'm jealous! I'm jealous that you are able to think about someone else, not just yourself. When I was alive, I let one of my baby brothers die to save myself. You are so kind and nice to others, I was not!_ She practically yelled at me. I was able to feel what she had felt a long time ago. She was selfish and had lost her baby brother because of that.

 _The past is the past and it should stay in the past. You have a new chance to do the right thing. After all, I've always followed you, remember? You gave me advice, you helped me follow a path… and everything you advised me to do was good. You have the opportunity to avenge your brother. Don't waste it because you're captured by the past._ I told her calmly. 'Just let that memory go and live for now. It will be better. You will feel better.'

 _Easy for you to say, Yumi. I just can't erase the image of my brother in a sea of blood. I saw him and it was the scariest scene I have ever seen._ She told me. Her voice sounded a bit scared and nervous. I guess this is the first time she has ever talked about it. It must have been hard for her to tell me this, because now she was really silent.

 _Look, because you admit you are the one at fault for your brother's death, I'm sure his spirit feels much better now. Now all you have to do is to let him go, let the memory of his death go._ I tried again to calm her down. Hopefully this time I could succeed. Because of her sadness, I wasn't feeling comfortable and was afraid this could wake up my brother.

 _Yumi, just leave me alone, ok? I won't listen to you. You are so lucky because of your personality. I am not like you, you little brat. I already told you, I can't forget that image._ She lost her temper for a minute and yelled at me, but I didn't mind. I knew from the beginning of the conversation that she would have this reaction at the end. She always locked herself up and never spoke to me about herself and her life when she was still alive. That's why I was sure it would end like this. But this time, it was a word too much.

 _Listen up, you unfaithful spirit! I am your guardian and I am tired of listening to you calling me a brat and God knows how. Learn how to treat someone who helps you with respect! I respect you and listen to you, but just now it was too much for me. We both share the same body and we have to take care of it, but your temper is simply killing me. And because you feel bad for what happened ages ago, it's affecting the body. Forget about that and focus on the present or that hunter will find us._ I spat out in anger. She just made me lose my temper. I have never yelled at her and showed her how much she upset me with some of her remarks, but now, because of the shiver my body has, I just had to say what I said. _Ryma… I'm sorry… I'm just worried about the both of us and my family. Please, let's work together until we kill that hunter… okay?_ I whispered to her, knowing I had upset her.

 _I never realized that my way of treating you was bothering you, Yumi. You never told me that I'm mean, so I just kept it like that. And for your body… It will be fine once we both calm down. Look, I will try to forget the past, okay? You're right, our priority is to kill that hunter._ She answered like she was almost human. She even changed her aura, it was no longer cold as usual. She admitted I was right. What just happened to her? Just because I yelled at her, she changed like that? Gosh, I should have done this a long time ago.

Before I realized it, my body stopped shivering and a small smile made himself noticeable on my face. The fact that Ryma was finally listening to me made me really happy. I felt that from now on, we won't fight anymore.


	4. Different, but somehow similar

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yumi, Ryma, Ryouta and his family belong to me.

 ** _Summary:_** Ryma in hunted by a demon that wants her powers and this causes a lot of trouble for her "body", a young wolf demon. Because of Ryma's energy, the demon kills Yumi's parents and blinds the girl's elder brother. Until Yumi reaches her maturity, the hunter never shows up, but once she did, the demon starts hunting her again. Yumi finds some new friends and she decides to join them for the Dark Tournament. During the tournament, she has the occasion to kill the hunter, but the person she loves is in danger and she has to decide what to do, and her decision is to save the beloved one. In the end, the hunter is killed and everything starts getting better and better... or, this is what Yumi thinks.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ The story follows mostly Yumi's struggles to protect her family and friends. There will be two story lines, one from Yumi's perspective(the most of the story) and one from Ryma's perspective. If the perspective changes if will use the line to announce it. The story also has some connections with the anime plot line, especially during the Dark Tournament. The story is beta read by _AbandonedSock_.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4. Different, but somehow similar_**

Finally, the little dimwit left her brother's side. She set off during the night, as she said. Now we were wandering around the forest, trying to find something to do or eat. Yumi was hungry and she was so hard to read like that.

 _Geez, not even a small bird or something… Where are all the animals, god dammit?_ I asked her. We were both losing our patience.

I wish I could now. It seems like all of them have run away. She answered, pissed off. She lost her temper quickly, just like me was when I was younger. Back then, I used to get angry for nothing or at small matters, like not finding food.

 _Keep it cool, would ya'? If there is something wrong, you won't sense it if you're angry. Focus a bit. Find the reason why the animals are gone._ I told her, amused. There must have been a demon of a lower class than ours.

At this young age, she was already an upper class C demon. Yes, my energy helped her a lot, but she improved much by herself. I used to be like that too. I would sneak out the house and practice on the trees and sometimes moving targets, like birds and squirrels. Of course, I wasn't hitting them, I was just trying to follow them.

She sensed something in the area and I felt it too. A low class, pathetic, demon who wanted some easy food. Yumi ran into some bushes and waited for that demon to show up. Soon enough, he appeared with a bird in his hand. There was our lunch.

 _Listen up, you have to get that bird. It's the only food we can get with than moron here._ I told her before she jumped to snatch the feathery creature.

The demon was surprised, but he stepped back a few inches and Yumi missed her target. Rats! Now she had to fight that big, brainless demon. Thankfully, she was able to kill the beast with her bare hands. That thing was a Lower C-class demon. Even so, she could've got injured.

 _Listen, you have to hit his heart with a crystal so he will freeze, but only inside. The bird will be yours._ I explained how to kill the enemy and still be safe. She did as I told her and she got the bird. It was pretty big, perfect for a lunch, but for dinner too.

I used to be like her for a while. I had to find my food after my family was killed. Most of the time, I hunted small creatures, but I also stole some food from villages. Sometimes, the females gave me to eat, but those moments were rare, so I had to hunt most of the time. Then, after some years of loneliness, I ran into Youko's gang, much exactly, Yomi and a few men. I played with him, so Youko accepted me in the group. Of course, it was really hard for me to gain trust from Youko and Kuronue, but I warned them of an ambush and they allowed me to go with them. Those centuries were my best until I met another wolf and decided to stay with him.

 _Ryma, you're silent. Is something wrong?_ She asked me after she ate the bird. She was good at cooking. Often cooking for her brother and his wife.

 _I'm fine, kiddo. You cooked well. It should be enough until tonight. Now, we have to go to find a place where we can rest. It's getting dark and the big bad demons hunt a lot during the night._

 _Are you sure you're fine, Ryma? You seem bothered by something._ She suddenly woke up and asked. She could tell I was bothered, even though I didn't appear that way.

 _I'm fine. I just thought we are pretty similar,_ I answered. _You know, I lost my family when I was a child. You did too. Now, you're hunting to survive. I did it too. I just hope you don't get into trouble._

 _Like? I am alone here, you know. All the big bad demons are past the mountains. I don't intend to go there. I'd rather go to the Human World. It's safer there._ She replied thoughtfully. _Human World, huh? That's a tricky idea, but it is safe there._

 _Are you sure about it? And how are you going to go there? There is a net between the worlds, remember?_ I asked her. She talked a lot about going to the other side. What exactly was in her own mind, I couldn't tell. The main argument was always that it was safer there.

 _But I am not an A-class demon, so I can pass it with no problems. If I escape and go there, I won't be easy to find. My brother will be safe from now on,_ she answered honestly. I never thought she could be that serious. She grew up a lot since I started to help her with her powers.

I was the same in this as well. Soon after I had lost my family, I had to become mature, or I would have been lost thousands of years ago. Before I knew it, I was all alone and had to take care of myself. Shortly after I finally got experienced with hunting and living alone, I found Yomi and a few of Youko's men. It was really fun when I was with them. Once, I had some sort of game with Yomi, but he lost because of his temper. Youko accepted me pretty quickly, but it was really hard to make him appreciate me. I was little and a girl. He thought I was going to slow them down, but I was faster than most of his men.

I got nostalgic about those times. Most of the men in the group wanted me for themselves, but I chose one of them because he seemed the hardest to get close to. Yomi was the boy that peeked my interest. He was cold, distant, and never seemed to accept me in the group. Even so, he was such a softie when I got hurt and took care of me so much. Since then, I started keeping him company. He even guarded me when I was swimming. Well, back then when I was a kid, I never realized how much I depended on him, but he never seemed to be bothered by me anymore. By the time I reached adulthood, he had already told me that he became addicted to me. That addiction was actually love, but I realized it too late. Yomi stayed by my side, no matter what. Although, I started seeing a wolf. He followed the band for a long time, until Youko told me than I must choose him or Yomi. Since then, Yomi never came to sleep by my side. I started feeling lonely and cold. When Yomi betrayed Youko, I ran with that wolf. Well, I didn't run, Youko told me it was better for me to go with my own kind. So I left them.

Soon after that, I and that lovely wolf, Mako, had our first pair of twins. Because he had water as his element, he was always cold nearby me. I felt bad, but he was an herbalist, so he made some sort of medicine which kept him warm during the night. I fell for him hard, but he was a person who deserved all the love in the world. He was definitely my sweet hero. I loved him so much I could have died for him. Unfortunately, he made this step before me. About a month after the second pair of twins were born, Mako told me that something was not right and I should take the kids and go for a walk. He was absent and his eyes were betraying him. He was worried about something. I had no choice then but to listen to him. By the time I and the kids got back home, he was already dead. I had to raise my four kids alone. They all grew up eventually found themselves a family and lived happy lives.

I was not sure if Yumi could find another wolf like Mako, but I was sure she will find a demon that loved her as much as Mako loved me. I just wanted her not to fall for some shitty fire demon. They never deserved trust from anyone.

I noticed Yumi had a way with thieves. She got close enough to kill them. She reminds me of myself while I was in Youko's gang. When I was a young puppy, no one looked at me. With years, they began watching me with more interest, which bothered me very much. I used to let them near me as much as my ice crystals could hurt them enough, but not kill them. It was fun, until Youko noticed his men were injured and weren't on patrol. Since then, he paid more attention to me. It wasn't that bothersome. He was just making sure I was fine… some way or another.

The only problem was now that Yumi has no shadow-like figure in her life, like I had Youko. She was all alone and she couldn't protect herself from many enemies at once. She can only take three at one time. Well, I was that weak too when I was her age. She was only ten. I still had my pop back then. He died when I was 12 or so. Well, now I needed to focus on the little brat that I share body with.

 _Ryma, Ryma! Look, here is a gate, or something like that over there._ She woke me up from my daydreaming. It was a gate, but not one that leaded to a house.

 _Watch it, kid. This is a gate opened by Spirit World to Human World. It might be your chance to get the other way,_ I explained, unsure about this. The Human World was too big for someone as small as her. Maybe if she was a bit older, she could have taken care of herself… _Listen up, once you go there, it will be really hard to come back. Are you really sure you want to go?_ I asked her again. Maybe she changed her mind during these days alone. She did a pretty good job by herself, but she knew she could always run back to her elder brother.

 _I want to protect Ryouta and his new family. I might be young, but I can take care of myself. You told me once that I was too grown up for my age. Let's see how good I can take care of myself in a different realm,_ she answered. I told her that, but I never expected her to listen to what I said. Yes, she was mature, but not mature enough to survive in a completely unknown world.

 _God dammit, Yumi. Fine, let's go there. Once we arrive, remember your real age and act like a kid. It might help you, a lot. Don't judge me. I'm just saying._ I told her, sighing. Once she made up her mind, it was damn hard to make her change it.

 _Who judged you? You are right. I have to act like a ten year old kid there. I know they don't have powers, they don't use ice, and they definitely don't create ice with their bare hands. It might be hard on the beginning, but we have to succeed._ She seemed to understand her place and her will not to use powers. It was something I did not think I would ever hear from her.

 _Fine. Now, jump in,_ I encouraged. She didn't wait for my second command. She jumped in the portal. My only hope was that she wouldn't be killed by the Spirit World.


End file.
